Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 5
Chapter 5: An Underground Battle (Part 4) "It's so bright!", Lubbock shouted, covering his eyes. "Lub?!", Tatsumi asked. "You're alive?!" "You thought that would kill me?", Lubbock asked. "It didn't?", Kuro asked. "You're tougher than I thought you'd be." Tatsumi kicked Kuro in the stomach. Kuro coughed up blood. "Shut the hell up!", Tatsumi shouted. "Why should I?", Kuro asked. "You have yet to kill me like you promised." Tatsumi grabbed Kuro's head and punched him. Kuro was sent flying into a wall. Tatsumi jumped over to Kuro and punched him repeatedly, breaking the wall more and more with each punch. "Got some smartass remark now, Kuro?", Tatsumi asked. Kuro took the opportunity to slash at Tatsumi with his Cat Claws. Instead, Tatsumi saw them coming, grabbed them, and broke them. "What?!", Kuro asked in shock. Tatsumi punched Kuro in the throat. Kuro was sent flying through the wall, landing on his back. "When did you get so strong?!", Kuro asked. Tatsumi leapt to the far wall, jumped off, and used the momentum to make his subsequent punch to Kuro's stomach hurt even more. Kuro's body went partway into the ground. Tatsumi grabbed onto a nearby wall and landed on the ground softly. His spear, Neuntote, appeared right next to him. Tatsumi grabbed Neuntote and pointed it at Kuro. "And now, Kuro...", he shouted, "...you die!" "You die first!", a voice shouted. A large yellow beam shot Tatsumi in the back and came out his chest, destroying the opposite wall. Tatsumi dropped Neuntote, grabbed his chest, and began hyperventilating. Incursio disappeared, reverting back to its normal sword form, which fell on the ground. "Who the hell shot me?!", Tatsumi asked. Everyone looked to see that Kirei Kotomine had taken Pumpkin from Mine's corpse and shot Tatsumi in the back with it. "It's time I make myself useful!", Kotomine shouted. Kotomine pulled the trigger on Pumpkin again. A large yellow beam hit Tatsumi straight in the face, killing him instantly. Tatsumi's body was sent flying into the wall before landing on the ground. Everyone observing and participating in the battle looked on in shock. "Tatsumi!", Lubbock shouted. "You bastard!", Najenda shouted. "Stay down, maggot!", Gilgamesh shouted, slicing her across the chest with his sword. Najenda fell on the ground. Susanoo raised his stave to hit Gilgamesh with it, but Gilgamesh slashed the stave in half before Wave kicked Susanoo in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Suddenly, Gilgamesh's left arm was ripped off. Gilgamesh screamed in pain. "I've already killed one of you bastards today.", Lubbock said. "I can kill another." "Try it, maggot.", Gilgamesh said, pointing his sword at Lubbock. "With only one arm?", Lubbock said. "One arm...", Gilgamesh said, "...but over a thousand swords!" The Gate of Gilgamesh opened. Lubbock began to slice the air in front of the gate with the strings from Cross Tail. The swords that came out of the gate were sliced into multiple pieces and fell on the ground. "You maggot!", Gilgamesh shouted. Gilgamesh raised his sword. Suddenly, a string from Cross Tail split Gilgamesh's sword in half. Gilgamesh looked in fear at the hilt of the sword as the blade fell to the ground. Lubbock reared his arm back, preparing to kill Gilgamesh. Before he could, Wave (carrying Kuro) landed on top of him, knocking him unconscious. "Easy with the landing, Wave.", Kuro said. "Come on, let's get out of here.", Wave said. "Everyone here is either unconscious or dead. We should leave before the admins get here." Wave (still carrying Kuro), Gilgamesh (holding the area where his arm was), and Kirei Kotomine (still carrying Pumpkin) ran out of the catacombs the way they went in. #### Run and Bols were watching the AAA News Network. Christian Mendoza was onscreen. "Almost three months have passed since the huge battle in the Imperial catacombs that claimed the lives of three people.", Mendoza said. "The attackers still have not been found, and fights have broken out over whether the attackers did more harm than good, considering that two of the dead were confirmed members of Night Raid with bounties of over 300,000 Berries each." "Do you think it was Wave?", Bols asked. "I can't say for sure.", Run said. "We can only hope that Wave wasn't the third of the three dead." "Well, if he was, it proves that he was too weak to be a part of the Jaegers.", Esdeath said as she put on her boots. "Are you going somewhere, Esdeath?", Bols asked. "Admiral Aokiji requested that we talk.", Esdeath said. "And you're seriously going to go?!", Bols asked. "What if it's a trap?!" "Please.", Esdeath said. "Aokiji isn't smart enough to plan a distraction of this caliber." Esdeath simply walked over to the door and opened it. "Until I get back...", Esdeath said, "...Run's in charge of the mansion." Esdeath slammed the door. To be continued... in "Hounds of Justice"! Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff